


i do still love you

by wolfsbanex



Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, demon attacks, hurt!Magnus, magnus saves Alec, sad!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our eyes fighting the light,<br/>But I'm not ready to say good night.<br/>I try and hold on tight cause it's just not time to say good night.<br/>Say good night."</p><p>"Do you still..." - "I do. I do still love you Magnus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i do still love you

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> ♥i just love to make Alec suffer  
> sorry.  
> ♥ENJOY!

Alec held his breath. His mother had told him about a meeting. But not that Magnus would be there. He froze in his movements and stared at the warlock. Izzy placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Jace asked quietly and looked at him. Alec shook his head. "I can't breathe Jace", Alec muttered, "help me sit down." Jace took his hand and forced him as gently as possible to sit down. Magnus turned his head and their eyes locked. Alec gulped. Clary entered the room. His mother started talking. He resisted the urge to grab Magnus and smash their lips together. He grabbed Izzys hand and focused on his mother. 

_"Magnus, what are you on about?"_

_"I just, i can't do this Alec."_

_"Why can't you?"_

_"I can't keep kissing you and loving you when you always start with that i am going to forget about you, when you don't realize HOW HOPELESSLY IN LOVE I AM WITH YOU!"_

_"Magnus, i..."_

_"Alec, please. It's better for both of us."_

_"Fine, you know what? Screw you!"_

"There were attacks. 6 werewolves got killed, 3 vampires and 8 seelies." Maryse was still talking. "We got information that an army of demons will attack the institute tonight. We need all soldiers we can find." She turned around. "Who volunteers?" she asked and looked at the shadowhunters and downworlders in the room. Magnus and Simon raised their hands. Izzy. Jace. Clary. A few shadowhunters. Then Alec. "Get ready." Maryse said and left the room. Alec storming out right behind her.

It was night. All shadowhunters and downworlders were outside of the institute. The moon was bright and the stars were shining. Izzy stood beside Simon, their hands interwined. Jace held Clary. "We'll be fine, i promise." he heard. Magnus was by his side. Not saying a word. They just waited and listened to their own racing heartbeats. Izzy gasped. Her necklace was pulsing in a bright, red light. "They're coming." her voice was shaking. Simon looked at her and she leaned her forhead against his. Everyone had their weapons out, ready to fight. He felt Magnus' hand brush against his and interwined their fingers. Magnus let it happen. They locked eyes. "Be safe." Magnus said. Oh god, how Alec had missed this voice. "You too." Magnus smiled. "I am afraid." Magnus was taken aback. "Alec, you're a shadowhunter." "I am not afraid for me. I am worried. About Izzy, Clary, Jace, even Simon." he took a deep breath in. "And you." Then they heard it. A scream. They looked at the other one one last time. Then they started to fight.

The air smelled like metall and salt. Blood everywhere. Screams. Alec always looking out for his siblings. Everyone was focused and fought without any fear. Demons fell. But shadowhunters did too. He saw Magnus. Blue sparks of magic flying through the air. Izzy behind him, her seraph blade buried in the gray, ugly body of a demon. Alec felt sweat dripping from his forhead. His hair in his eyes. He tried to catch his breath, but he couldn't. Jace suddenly was beside him, shoving him out of the way and stabbing the demon that was trying to bury his claws inside of Alec. "Stand up Alec!" Jace yelled and hurried over to help Clary. 

Everything happend so fast. There was a scream. A really, really loud scream. The last demons fell. Alec froze, his heart stopped beating. A demon had his claws inside of Magnus. The demon that just tried to kill Alec. Alec turned around, stabbing it. Magnus fell to the ground. Alec catched him. Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace were beside him. "Please no, no, Magnus." Alec stuttered, trying to stop the blood with his hands. Clary was crying. Magnus coughed up blood. "Alec..." "No! Don't you dare saying goodbye, not now! not you!" Izzy placed her hand on his shoulder, but he couldn't care less. 

"Alexander, tell me..." Alec searched for Magnus' eyes. He was crying. Alec cupped his cheek gently. "Hey, hey it's okay. What do you want me to tell you baby?" Magnus smiled at his nickname. Alec could see the life slowly fading out of him. "Do you still..." Magnus' voice broke. Alec just kissed him. It was soft, warm and full of love. "I do. I do still love you Magnus." Alec said. Magnus laughed. Then he stopped breathing. Alec hugged the warlock close to his chest and started sobbing. Jace just leaned his head against Alecs. Alec started screaming. It was unbearable. "It hurts, please, please make it stop it hurts." Everyone was looking at this broken boy, crying for his lost love.

He felt numb. Magnus was laying on the bed, his skin as white as the sheets. Alec holding his cold hand. Jace and Izzy entered the room. "Alec." he wouldn't stop looking at Magnus. "It was my fault." Jace hugged him from behind. Izzy taking Alecs free hand. "It's not Alec. He saved you because he is in love with you. He still loves you." Izzy placed her hand on Alecs heart. "He'll always be there." "He was too good, too gentle, and i couldn't save him Izzy. I am so sorry." he started crying again. "It's okay Alec." Jace said.

The aftermath was horrible. Alecs cries echoed through the empty hallways of the institute. Jace still beside him, not letting him alone. "Alec, please. You need to sleep, please." Jace sounded so desperate that Alec buried his head in his pillow. "I love you Alec." "I love you too Jace." Then Jace left the room and Alec closed his eyes.

Izzy could hear her brother screaming. She hurried to his room, smashing the door open. "MAGNUS! NO!" Alec was dreaming. Her heart broke for him. She gently woke him up. He grabbed her and hugged her to his chest before he started to cry heavily again. It would take a long time to fix him. Izzy knew that. She just let him cry. 

"Alec, we'll be okay one day, i promise."

The next day wasn't any better. Alec was like dead. He sat beside Magnus body, not willing to let him go anywhere. Maryse entered the room. "We'll bury him, okay Alec?" Alec didn't respond. Izzy sighed. Alec stood up and took Magnus' body in his arms. "Where?" he asked. Then he followed his mother. Outside were graves open. All the fallen ones from the night before had their own. Alec layed Magnus down and stroked his cheek. "Wait for a second baby, if you go under the earth, at least with style." 

Jace and Izzy teared up when they saw Magnus' grave. Alec had placed flowers inside of it. He kissed the warlocks head gently and layed his body on the flowers. "I love you Magnus." with tears in their eyes, they buried his body under the earth.

From this day on, Alec would go to Magnus' grave everyday and talk to him. Izzy and Jace watching him. 

One day when he came back, he went over to them. 

"You were right."

They looked up. "With what?"

"That we would be okay one day. It still hurts like hell, but i think we'll be okay again."

Jace smiled and hugged him. 

"We will, i promise."

And for one second Alec could swear he saw Magnus outside of the window, smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
